


Give Me What I Need

by Invanity808



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hotel Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invanity808/pseuds/Invanity808
Summary: You get an invitation from Elesa to come to her hotel room tonight. Once you get there, the two of you make a mess pleasuring each other.
Relationships: Kamitsure | Elesa/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

(7:45 PM)

You walked into the large hotel in Castelia City. You had just recently beaten Elesa in a Gym battle, and was surprised to find out that she not only gave you her badge, but also an envelope that you were still carrying in your pocket. As you took the elevator, you figured you could take another look at the envelope while you still have your privacy. Inside the envelope was a slip of paper that simply said "8:00 meet me at Castelia Hotel for a good time <3." That message was enough to let you know that you were going to get laid tonight, but the envelope also came with three naughty pictures of herself. One was of her biting her lip and showing off her perky tits. The second showed her posing naked in front of a mirror, her curvy butt facing the camera. The last one was probably the dirtiest of all: It was a close-up of her naked hips, with a crystal-clear view of her bare crotch, a beautiful hairless mound with her delicious coin-slot pussy at the center, glistening with anticipation. The pictures were enough to keep you hard for a while, so you put them away as the elevator door opened back up and you made your way to Elesa's room.

When you got to her room, you knocked on the door and waited for a response. As the door opened, you were greeted with the sight of Elesa wearing nothing but black lingerie.

"O-oh, it's you. Come on in, we've got a long night ahead of us~" the model said as you walked into her room, which had a king-size bed, a hot tub, and a balcony from where a large part of Unova was visible. You then caught Elesa on the bed, about to strip. She turned her head towards you with a teasing smile on her face. "C'mon, don't be shy. Take your clothes off." she said seductively as her hand tugged against her panties.

You were eager to comply, and so you stripped while she was watching. You noticed that she was also getting naked with you, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. This only got you more excited as you took off the rest of your clothes. As you stripped down to your underwear, she was lying on the bed and removing her panties. As her panties joined her bra on the floor, she was left completely naked in front of you, spreading her legs to give you a good look at her tight, wet, snatch.

The sight of her pussy turned you on even more as you took off your underwear, leaving your rock-hard cock exposed. Elesa had her eye on your shaft, sliding a hand between her legs to tease her pussy, giving a blissful moan in response. She then spread her pussy with her hand. "C'mere, babe. Do whatever you want with my slit~..." she said softly. Her twat was dripping and making a puddle on the bedsheets, but neither of you cared.

You kneeled between her legs to get a closer look at her goods. Her pussy looked every bit as delicious as it was in the photo she sent you, and the sight of it turns you on enough to grip your hand around your cock as you start licking it, eliciting a moan from the gym leader. The taste of her juices felt amazing as you lapped it all up. She grabbed your head as you ate her out, your tongue now beginning to focus on her clit.

"Mmh...fuck...don't stop..." you hear her say as you provide stimulation to her most sensitive spot. You then stuck your tongue inside her snatch, drinking more of her juices and hitting her g-spot in the process. "S-so fucking close...yessssss...!" You could hear her voice getting more desperate as you continued licking her. You thrust your tongue in and out of her pussy, bringing her to her first climax of the night.

She felt like she needed to pee, yelling out your name as her walls tightened around your tongue and she squirted all over your face. You took the stream of clear liquid into your mouth, admiring the salty taste as the mere idea of Elesa doing something so dirty keeps you rock-hard. As you reach between your legs to stroke yourself, you enjoy the salty taste of her liquids. You lean back, letting her juices shower your body before finally subsiding.

Elesa lies back on the bed, panting heavily before sitting back up and looking down on you, your hand gripped around your rock-hard shaft and covered in her cum. "Mmmm, really enjoyed that, didn't you~?" You nodded in agreement as you stood back up, presenting your cock to her. She took this opportunity to grab your cock and jerk you off, enjoying the way it throbbed in her hand. She licked and kissed the tip to get you even more excited before taking your shaft in her mouth, her hand moving to caress your balls. She could tell you were close to bursting, as she reached down with her free hand to touch her sensitive slit, playing with herself while anticipating your load.

After about half a minute, you finally came, firing your load inside her mouth before she pulled your dick out and got the rest of your seed on her face and chest. She was still fingering herself while she tasted your cum, licking it off of her face and scooping it off of her perky breasts. She didn't want to cum, however, as she pulled her hand away from her crotch to taste her own nectar.

You approached Elesa, admiring her naked body while playing with her twat, eliciting a moan from her. Her eyes locked with yours as you let go of her crotch, licking more of her juice off of your hand. She bit her lip as she held her legs together.

"Mmmh, I need to piss..." the blonde model blushed madly as she looked away. When you heard her say those words, your became very curious. Not only did you have one of the most famous women in Unova completely naked in front of you, but there was also the possibility that you would get to watch her take a leak. "Can you carry me to the bathroom, honey? My legs are a bit weak after you ate my pussy..." she asked "...or I can just wet the bed~" she continued, somewhat sarcastically. You had a better idea.

\---

"You sure about this?" Elesa asked as you lay on the bed and she got on her knees on top of you. Her pussy was hovering directly above your crotch, aching for release. You reassured her and told her that you'd be okay. With that, she spread her labia, relaxed her bladder, and a warm stream of piss showered your cock.

The feeling of Elesa peeing on you kept you rock-hard as you stroked your shaft, utterly consumed in lust. Her piss had only a faint yellow color, and the smell wasn't strong enough to be all that noticable, leading you to believe that she drank a good amount of water prior to your visit. The model looked down at you and chuckled, aiming her stream from your crotch to your chest. You stroked faster as she pissed all over you, some of the liquid rolling off your body and onto the sheet below, leaving telltale dark spots.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." she sighed in relief "...but I think I might actually be getting a bit turned on as well." She moved her hips again, aiming her stream at your face. "Here, you can drink it if you want." You couldn't help but comply, as you opened your mouth to taste her piss. The warm, salty taste kept you aroused as you stroked yourself faster, drinking as much as you could while she used you as a urinal.

_Aaaaahhh... mmmmm..._

You could tell Elesa had really gotten into it as you could hear pleasured sighs and moans escape her mouth. You let her urine bathe your face and chest for a bit while you watch as she carefully starts rubbing her clit, masturbating with you.

"Mmmmhh, fuck yeah... take it..." you heard her say as she continued playing with herself "...you're gonna make me squirt again..." Her hips rocked back and forth, splattering her hot piss all over you.

You were both in pure bliss, and when Elesa finally emptied her bladder, it didn't take much more you to cum. Some of your load hit Elesa's stomach and thighs, while the rest of it landed back onto you. Elesa moved her hands away from her crotch just before she came, deciding to save her orgasm for later. She scooped your seed off of her skin and licked it off her hand, savoring the taste. She then collapsed on top of you and passionately kissed you on the lips. Your tongue wrestled with hers, and she as able to taste her liquids inside of your mouth. She broke the kiss and moved down to kiss and lap at the skin on your chest, enjoying the taste of her piss. The feeling of her lips on your skin kept you rock-hard as she kissed lower and lower, continuing to lap up your cum and her own piss off of your skin. You then saw her sucking and licking your dick clean, causing it to twitch in her mouth. You stroked her hair and enjoyed the pleasure.

As she had her fun with you, you also started to feel the urge to pee. Elesa lay beside you on the bed while you got up and stood in front of her, with your cock in your hand. The model bit her lip and spread her legs, her hand returning between her legs to caress her mound "I already gave you a shower, so it's only fair that I let you return the favor. Isn't that right, babe~?" You nodded in agreement as you began to piss on her. You aimed your stream at your chest, soaking her bosom in urine. You noticed that Elesa was beginning to masturbate again, so you aimed your stream at her pussy in order to stimulate her further.

The model spread her legs wider and curled her toes as she felt your stream. "Oh god this feels amazing... please... let me drink it... let me be your urinal..." she moaned desperately. You couldn't help but comply, and aimed your cock upwards, your urine hitting her face. She opened her mouth and swallowed as much as she could, sticking two fingers in her twat and using her other hand to play with her clit. You could tell she wouldn't be able to last for much longer, and anticipated another wet climax from her as she continued drinking your pee.

As she swallowed the last of your piss, she was just about ready to cum. "Ooohh fuck I'm gonna squirt again..." While the sight of Unova's most famous model drenched in your piss was enough to get you excited, just hearing her say that, and the thought of her showering you again, kept you rock-hard. Finally, her orgasm hit, and it hit harder than it did when you were licking her pussy. She bucked her hips and spread her labia as a deluge of squirt shot out from between the lower lips, going up in an arc before going back down to hit you, giving you your third shower of the night. You gently stroked yourself again as you let her drench your naked body.

As her waterworks finally subsided, she collapsed on the bed as you let go of your cock. You sat on the bed next to her as she grabbed a nearby bottle of water to drink from, both of your bare bodies drenched in sweat and piss. You could hear her panting from her most recent climax and decided to give her a short break. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom before sitting on your lap and grinded your cock between her buttocks, causing you to moan as you fondle her breasts from behind. She then turned around and pushed you back on the bed, placing herself directly above your crotch.

Her wet pussy lips rubbed along the length of your rigid shaft, lubricating it with her juices. "Mmmmmh, I've been waiting all day for this..." you could hear her whisper as she reached down to grab your dick, pointing it towards her slick entrance. She handed you the condom and you decided to put it on. Not wanting to hold back anymore, you push upwards, penetrating the model's vulva with your cock. She let out a sharp gasp as she lowered herself onto you, pushing you further inside.

With your cock inside her snatch, Elesa gyrated her hips, the both of you panting and moaning as she rode you. You grabbed on to her hips and thrusted in and out of her.

"Mmmm... aaahhh... does my pussy feel good, babe~?" she asked. You nodded your head yes, enjoying how warm, wet, and tight it was as it gripped your cock. Your hands moved up to feel her waist before reaching her chest. You then fondled her breasts, your thumb occasionally stroking her hardened nipples as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

The two of you went at it for several minutes, before finally nearing orgasm. "Oooh fuck I'm gonna cum again!" she yelled. Your cock slammed into her at the hilt as the both of you reached a simultaneous climax. You shot your load inside of the rubber before pulling out and taking it off. Elesa's orgasm was just as wet as it always was, her pussy firing off a stream of squirt all over your body as she arched her back. She fell back on the bed, and you could hear a tinkling sound and a sigh coming out of her. As you sat back up, you noticed her leaned back on the bed, propping herself up with her elbow, as she spread her legs wide and pissed on the sheets, looking towards you while panting heavily "Well... what are you waiting for~? C'mere and drink it!" Those words and the sight of her humiliating herself in front of you like this got you hard all over again as you quickly sealed your mouth around her urethra and drank the liquid. You could hear her ragged, pleasured sighs and moans as you guzzled down her piss for the second time, licking her clean afterwards.

She collapsed on the bed, with you lying next to her. "Mmmmh, you naughty boy..." she grinned, laying on top of you and rubbing her crotch against yours again, eliciting more soft moans from her mouth. The both of you were a mess, and so was the bed. You both agreed to take a shower the morning after as you both slept naked on the soaked sheets.


	2. Showers

(8:30 AM)

You wake up next morning, noticing that it's not your room that you're sleeping in. At first you're a bit shocked, but then you remember the night before, and the fun time you had with Elesa, the Electric-type Gym leader of Nimbasa City, and famed model. You look down and notice your cock getting instantly hard remembering the sight of her naked body, and all the fun you had with her. You also caught the faint smell of Elesa's piss on your body, as a reminder of how you awakened her kinkier side that night. You look next to you and noticed Elesa, still sleeping next to you, completely naked alongside you.

As you removed the sheets from yourself and sat up, you ended up exposing her nude body. She looked absolutely stunning, you thought, as you gently stroked yourself to the sight of her soft, pert breasts and her slim waist. You then saw her head turn towards you, her eyes cracked open.

"Mmmmmmh, morning babe..." she said, eyeing your stiff member. She let out a low chuckle as she parted her legs, her hand sliding between them to play with her dripping cunt. "Fuck... that was amazing, honey..." she continued, shlicking as you were jerking off. She then stopped touching herself and got out of bed to head to the shower. "C'mon, let's go. You don't want to use up all that energy here~." You nodded in agreement as you got up with her and followed her to the bathroom.

As Elesa walked, she put a hand on her hip and moved as seductively as possible. You ended up getting excited staring at her butt. Eventually, you both made it to the bathroom, and you instinctively decided to wrap your arms around her from behind, your shaft between her buttocks.

"H-hey, what are you...?" One of your hands groped her breast while the other reached down to her pussy, eliciting a moan from her as you played with it. You shortly let go of her naughty bits and moved your hands towards her hips, your cock still rubbing against her ass. The model chuckled and looked towards you. "Impatient, are we~?" she said as she broke contact, stepping into the shower before you as you continued following.

She turned on the showerhead, and the warm water cascaded over the both of you. You took in the sight of her, naked and wet, her body drenched under the shower. She was giving you one hell of a show, and she herself knew it. She sat down on a small bench behind her and leaned back, lifting her legs and spreading then wide, using the wall behind her to support her. You got even more excited as you could see everything, including those inviting pussy lips that you got an eyeful of last night. You saw her reach down to spread her labia, using her other hand to play with her clit.

"Oooh, babe..." Elesa beckoned as you directed your undivided attention towards her. "...I have to pee again~" she continued. You began to stroke yourself again in anticipation of seeing her piss. You already got to see her taking a leak last night, but seeing it in her current position was even more thrilling. She let out an audible, dirty moan as a jet of morning pee shot out of her pussy.

"Elesa...." you moaned under your breath as you stroked yourself faster. As she pissed, the golden stream shot upward before cascading back down, like a fountain. She looked towards you, moaning in both pleasure and relief as she aimed the stream towards you, giving you another kind of shower.

The feeling of Elesa's urine on your body still felt incredible, as you felt the need to get a little closer to her, kneeling down to get a closer look at her pissing cunt. From there, you opened your mouth to drink her pee, the warm, salty taste flooding your mouth again. You then placed your mouth directly on her slit, drinking every last drop while licking her clean. She moaned louder as you alternated between eating her out and drinking her piss.

She grabbed onto your hair and humped your face as you continued pleasuring her, throwing her head back in pure bliss at the feeling of your tongue grazing her cunt. Eventually her bladder would completely empty, and you let go of her snatch just in time for the last of her urine to strike your face. The taste of Elesa's piss, the pleasured moans and sighs coming from her mouth, and the warmth of her pussy as you ate her out only served to fuel your erection, as you kept your hand wrapped around it, stroking it to the sight of her naked form.

The model spread her labia once again, it being coated in piss and pussy juices. "Please...lick it clean..." she said, needing more pleasure. You were happy to comply, as your face dove into her snatch again, licking the remaining piss off her cunt before letting your tongue dive into her entrance. You felt her twat dripping profusely, and this time you were sure it wasn't piss. You devoured her cunt, her juices dripping down your chin, as she reeled back in pleasure. You pulled back from her snatch and instead stuck your fingers inside of her, pumping in and out while using your thumb to play with her swollen clit until she climaxed.

Her walls tightened around your digits, and she yelled out your name. "Aaahh, fuck, I'm gonna- _ooooooh~!_ " As she came, you found that her bladder wasn't quite empty yet, as another hot stream of clear piss struck your palm. Elesa was squirting on you, and you enjoyed every second of it as you let go of her slit, letting her piss freely on your face and chest, again opening your mouth to drink from her delicious fountain.

The showers that Elesa had given you, as well as the heat of the other shower you were both taking, had made you so horny that your rigid cock could explode at any second, and it was a miracle that you hadn't cum yet. As soon as she finished drenching you, you stood back up and wasted no time in getting your shaft inside of her slit.

Elesa felt unbelievably tight as you slid inside her. Her walls had an iron grip on your shaft, as if to hold you inside of her and never let you go. The model wrapped your legs around your waist, pulling you closer as you continued fucking her. You put your lips on hers, your tongues wrestling as you felt her getting more and more wet.

The two of you were pretty close to finishing, so you broke the kiss, giving the both of you some room to breathe. "Please... I'm so c-close!" she exclaimed as her walls tightened around your shaft. You slammed your cock as far inside her as possible as you yelled each others' names, climaxing at the same time. You pulled out, your seed firing off all over her chest and stomach as she played with her clit, squirting all over your cock. As you felt the need to pee, you decided to finish this off by pissing all over her, giving her one last but of pleasure as you aimed your stream all over her. She bit her lip as your urine hit her face before she opened her mouth to guzzle it down. The two of you were in absolute bliss.

The two of you quickly cleaned up in the shower before leaving the bathroom, using towels to dry up. As fun as your time with her was, you decided that it was your time to leave. You kissed her on the lips as you said your goodbyes. She looked at you seductively as she reached down to touch your cock "You're always welcome to fuck me, babe. Here, have my phone number..." She went into a nearby drawer and pulled out a small slip of paper with her number on it. "Hell, I'll even invite a friend or two if you'd like~!" She sent you a few more nude photos.

As you sat down to take a look at them, you found yourself getting hard again. The pictures she gave you were unbelievably hot, showing her and a few other famous female trainers in many more scandalous positions. One that caught your eye was a picture of Sinnoh's champion, Cynthia, lying naked in bed with her legs open. Elesa chuckled as you started stroking yourself again "Hehe... you really liked those didn't you. I can send as many photos to you as you like~." You stood up to approach her naked body, kneeling down to kiss her pussy as she moaned in pleasure. You wanted to play with her body again, but you decided you had to go soon. As the both of you got dressed, you said your goodbyes as you left the hotel, eager to have some more fun with her another time.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my second smutfic. Don't expect me to write these often.


End file.
